Conventionally, Patent Literature 1 proposed a weighing and packaging system in which a weighing apparatus (for example, a combination weighing apparatus) is directly loaded on a packaging apparatus (for example, a vertical type bag-making packaging apparatus).
This device has advantages in that an installation place may be narrowed and an installation height may be lowered because the combination weighing apparatus is directly loaded on the vertical type bag-making packaging apparatus.